Mission: Into Your Heart
by Lilanimegurl
Summary: She was a soldier who would do anything for her country and comrades, he an Intelligence Agent trying to take down one man: Diamond. When Serena and Darien's worlds collide and passions ignite can they work together or will it be mission failure? A/U, lemon and Senshi/Generals
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was supposed to be just another day at the Intelligence Central office for Darien Shields. He was sitting on his desk typing away at some reports of intel that had reached him about Diamond, an international terrorist to him but a wealthy entrepreneur to the world wide public. As usual most of the intel really lead to nothing but every piece of information was taken into consideration at this point. Diamond somehow was always a step ahead and has an answer for everything. He had been in and out of courts with neighboring countries but he needed a slam dunk case so the bastard couldn't weasel out.

He was putting on his jacket getting ready to leave for the day when his colleague Malachite ran into his office with a manila folder in his hand.

"You won't believe what I just found out, Darien!" he said with a grin on his face that reached from ear to ear.

"It better be good man, I am beat." Said Darien as he took the folder from his hands, looking inside he saw a picture of a beautiful blonde. Everything about her was angelic from her pink full lips to her long tresses and crystal blue eyes that seemed to look right at him. He skimmed the file over quickly. She didn't seem to belong in the military more like a model.

_Tsukino, Serena_

_23 year old female, single_

_Class One Sergeant_

_Special Force Division_

His eyes caught the last line. A female in a special for division?

"So who is she?" he asked, his curiosity now spiked.

"She my good friend, is the soldier who just broke into one of Diamond's ware houses and came back alive." Grinned Malachite who was actually impressed anyone, not just a woman either, would pull a crazy stunt like that. "And she is home bound as we speak! What do you say we drop in and debrief this young soldier? I'll give you the whole story in the car."

Darien grinned devilishly, his hair falling perfectly into his eyes. Not only did he want to debrief her, he wanted to meet this incredible woman.

"Let's go."


	2. Foxtrot Force

Mission: Into Your Heart

Author's Note: This is my first Sailor Moon fan fic and I just want to say I am very excited to try and also this will be my first lemony lemon. *wink* *wink* So bear with me as I try to turn the heat up just right during this story.

Chapter One: Foxtrot Force

The rain was pouring down and lightening clasped against the dark sky. Five figures scaled the side of a large building, their bodies moving with stealth despite the rain. When they reached the top, they pushed aside their climbing equipment, grabbed their weapons and proceeded to the only entrance from the roof. The leader stopped in front waiting for the tap to signal they were ready to drop the door. Once the signal was received the leader kicked in the door and through in a small grenade, turning around to avoid being blinded even though they were masks. The figures smirked as they heard the commotion inside.

"Fire in the whole!" they heard men yell, then a loud explosion. They ran in taking down the enemies before them, easy targets since they were now all blinded. Keeping their masks on, they separated to search the halls and secure the area.

The leader moved quickly to the door in front of her, they had exactly five minutes before more security walked up the stairs. Grabbing the 9 mil strapped to the thigh turned the door knob and pushed open the door carefully.

Inside the room was a man wearing all black just like the soldiers outside, his head was hung and had a bag over it. The leader rushed over to the comrade. Taking off the captured soldier's bag from his head. He looked up weakly at the soldier too dehydrated and beaten to realize it was his own people trying to save him.

"I still ain't saying nothing, you bastards!" He spat at the soldier's feet. His brown sandy hair was matted with sweat and blood and he had cuts and bruises all over his body. The leader took off the mask to reveal the face of a beautiful and delicate blonde. Her eyes a light blue. She stood before him happy to see her friend and partner still alive and kicking. Her face going back to business she put her gun back and grabbed her pocket knife beginning to cut his restraints.

"Now Andrew, is that anyway to talk your best friend?" she whispered in his ear and smirked. He laughed as she said his name. "I should've known you came to get me yourself Sere."

"Damn straight." She talked into her hand. "Mama bird's got the egg." She tried to stand him up and put his arm around her shoulders. Two of her soldiers walked in and grabbed him from her. She nodded at them.

"Take him, ETA is a 1 minute on the chopper, we have to work fast. I'll cover you guys!" She said taking her weapon and turning around to cover them as they walked towards the door, the other soldiers following behind them. She started to hear footsteps coming up the stairs and took another light grenade and through it down towards the next wave of security. Another light explosion going. Running out the door she started to yell.

"Move! Move! Move!" she was ecstatic to see them already attaching to the harness of the chopper, she ran as fast as she could to join them, without hesitation she grabbed onto the rope and attached herself to the harness as well, looking back she saw a figure running towards them, she began to shoot at him and as he got closer, he did the same. The chopper began to move and so did she, lightening clasped again and she saw the figure. His hair white as snow but it didn't make sense because his face was too young, but his grey blue eyes tried to pierced right through her as he aimed the weapon in his direction. She knew he was trying to take aim at the chopper. Whoever he was, his calm demeanor worried her, no one would look so calmingly pissed after you break down his door and take something that was valuable. In this case it was Andrew and all his intel.

"Hurry!" she yelled. She had hers aimed at him too. She shot first trying to distract him. The rope began to move up at a faster pace and when his bullet that was aimed at her head graze her arm instead. That bastard! She thought.

"Hold on!" she heard another voice yell down at her and the chopper took a sharp turn and off they flew into the night sky. She was pulled into the cabin and she laid on her back chest heaving. Serena looked around her as she gripped her shoulder. Mercury or rather her medic, Amy, was tending to Andrew's cuts and bruises. Lita also known as Jupiter was covering the other side of the chopper as Mina and Rei discussed how to get back with the pilots they asked a personal favor from to take her here to get her dear friend back. They were all her dear friends and they came along to save Andrew knowing she would do the same for any of them. They were all her soldiers and she would never leave them behind, no matter what.

"So, now that we have survived we can kiss our careers good bye!" said Mina as she walked over to Serena, she was inspecting her arm. "You got hit."

"Yeah, it's nothing and we are not losing our careers, you only followed my orders. How's Andrew, Amy?" Serena asked as Mina was tending her wound. Ashe would take the heat gladly but something told her the risk out weighted the consequences.

"Nothing?! That guy almost blew off your head!" Mina snapped. She stated helping take off her protective vest and then her jacket. Serena just glared at her and tried not to flinch as she did quick work of her clothes. "You don't have a lot of bleeding, just a flesh wound." Mina put a bandage over the area.

"He will be ok, Serena. Just needs lots of rest and some more medical attention once we land." Amy said as calm as ever. Andrew was fast asleep as she poked and probed his cuts.

"Worth the risk ladies!" she said with a wink. She took a seat and put her radio head set listening to the commotion as the entire force had their eyes out for them. She was going to hear it big time. Serena had no idea what Andrew was into these days, to be honest she hadn't really talked to him for a few months but when word get to her that he was MIA after a mission she couldn't sit idly by as her friend may had been getting tortured or killed somewhere. She was after all part of Foxtrot Force, also known as no one because her squad and she did missions all around the world that "never happened".

Serena Tsukino had no idea the chaos she had just invited into her life.


	3. Debrief

Author's Note: Ok, so I know this has some military based themes but I will not be accurately portraying them for obvious reasons (just like movies will have soldiers wear the wrong ranks or have them upside down). So don't be too harsh at my made up ranks and people ok lol. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Debrief

Darien and Kunzite had entered Fort Spring, where the chopper carrying the soldiers landed. They were hoping they would catch them before they landed to make first contact with them. Luckily, Kunzite had phoned in to the commander and he was more than willing to hold the soldiers there until they had arrived.

"I'm impressed, she left and is even back before the ETA time?" Darien mused he was looking over Serena's file as Kunzite drove them. "She has over a dozen commendations and then fell off the grid when she got into the junior enlisted ranks."

"Yeah and the same story for the soldiers under her." Kunzite replied. "I actually know them well, Mina Aino." He finished the sentence off almost nostalgic. They had a tryst once a while ago. Their missions had intercepted and had the most amazing two weeks of his life. When the mission was over was the last he heard of her.

Darien looked over at his friend, shaking his head slightly. He had heard all about Mina Aino when he and Kunzite first started working together. They had done the De Soto case together each getting what they wanted from the mission. He wasn't sure if Kunzite was talking about the intel or the relationship.

"Well, I'm sure you'll see her now. Will you be able to keep it in your pants?" Darien loved to bust his balls about her but to get to see how he would interact with her in the flesh, he'll never let Kunzite live it down.

"As soon as you do the same" Kunzite grumbled under his breath.

Serena and her crew were welcomed with open arms by the working personel of the towers. However she could see her commander fuming through the window.

"Tsukino in my office…NOW!" she heard him yell over the loud speaker. She cringed at the thought of the tongue lashing but as the medical team rushed towards them with a bed for Andrew she smiled to herself. She looked at her soldiers and nodded to them. By now they knew the protocol on what to do. She would go meet with the commanders and they got any medical attention needed along with much needed rest. This time with Serena being in trouble they knew to stay around the cornerd if needed for any details.

Serena started running towards the building, the rain still hadn't let up, someone held the door open went to let her in the building and she started to walk up the towers when her commander met her half way. His eyes were like steel looking at her, grabbing her arm firmly he lead her into the first room he saw.

"Sir-" Serena started. The commander was a reasonable man maybe if she explained he would calm down.

"Don't even speak Tsukino." He interrupted her.

She closed her mouth right away. The man began to pace up and down in front of her. She stood there at attention showing him respect.

"I should make you a private again!" he barked finally after a few minutes breaking the silence. "Stand at ease." He said his voice softening as he looked at her. "You could have gotten those soldiers killed. And yourself. Do you have any idea whose front door you just knocked down?"

"Sir, I did what I felt was the best thing to do, to save And- I mean Class one Sergeant Furuhata. Never leave a comrade behind," she said quoting the creed she had memorized since she had joined the military. "I felt that breaking down this man's door was not only going to get me my friend back but a soldier who knows a lot of intel." She finished binging how valuable of an asset Andrew was.

"How do you know he had intel?" the commander questioned, with his eyebrow risen.

"No one would keep a soldier like Furuhata alive out of the goodness of their heart. I'm not exactly sure who this guys is but he wanted Andrew for what he knew. I do not know what it is but I got him back."

The older man looked at the soldier before him. He knew she wouldn't put her people in harm's way for no good reason. Relaxing he took in her sight, he was just noticing he had a bandage on her shoulder and was soaking wet.

"You're right. I should still suspend your ass Tsukino but you got the intelligence agency's attention with your stunt. They are coming here to talk to debrief you and Andrew. Go get yourself cleaned up, they'll let you in on their details as well." He said exasperated and waved her off to leave.

Serena tried to keep a straight face as she turned away to go out the door and to the infirmary. As she grabbed the knob she heard her commander say something that stopped her in her tracks.

"Your father would have been proud of you."

Serena turned around and nodded her respects and walked out the door.

* * *

Darien walked towards the infirmary where he was told Tsukino was. Kunzite had gone to find Mina to get her details from how they found Andrew. Something told Darien, Kunzite wanted more than just an interview. He turned a corner and saw a triage. The room was empty with the exception of the bed to his left that had the curtain closed, without thinking he walked over and pulled them open with one swift movement. His jaw almost dropped.

There sitting at the edge of the bed was Serena Tsukino but she was half naked from the waste up with only a black lacey bra covering her supple breasts, his hand twitched to want to feel the weight of those breasts in his palm. His eyes traveled down to see her trousers were unfastened showing her tight and toned stomach. His eyes wondered back up to her face to find a pair of very angry blue eyes staring back at him. Her picture did no justice.

"Hey!" she yelled jumping off the bed trying to cover herself from the stranger's eyes. Darien turned around quickly. She had started getting dressed from the exam the nurse insisted she have since she already had one wound when suddenly her undress became show!

"Sorry, Sergeant! Didn't know you weren't decent. I mean you are decent, I mean…" Darien struggled to find the words to excuse his unprofessional behavior. She had the body of a goddess. Who wouldn't look stare at all that? Just remembering the sight of her brought a tingle to his groin.

"Mm hmm," was Serena's reply. "Hope you got a good look buddy!" she snapped as she put on a fresh and dry (thank the heavens) black tank top. "You can turn around now." she said fastening her uniform trousers and grabbed a dark grey sweater to put over herself.

Darien cleared his throat regaining his cool. With a bit of a grin on his face at her comment he turned to look at her. He did and he liked what he saw.

"I'm Darien Shields from the Intel Agency. I'm here to debrief you about your mission. I was hoping you could come with me and answer a few questions." He said as he stepped to the side to let her walk by.

Serena took in the sight of this 'Darien' character. She didn't like the smug look on his face, she put a hand on her hip and gave him the up down look. He was definitely handsome. His black hair falling just right into his eyes. And those eyes as dark and deep as an ocean. He was taller than her by a good foot. He was wearing a suit but all it did was hug his frame in the right ways so she could see the guy worked out. She tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach as he stood before her with his grin.

"Sure. I don't know what the big deal is." She said as he walked by him, a shiver going down her spine at how close he was to her. She ignored it. "We were in and out in literally 7 minutes."

Darien breathed in her scent as she was going by, sweet strawberries was all he could think of. He grabbed her as she finished her sentenced. He brought her close to him and looking directly into her eyes. He couldn't believe this woman didn't have idea what she had accomplished in all of 7 minutes.

"You've done, what we have been dying to and haven't been able to." His words felt like silk against her cheek. Serena didn't what was taking over her but being this close to him was intoxicating her senses. She may be a soldier but she was still a woman underneath. He saw her wince just a little and remembered seeing a bandage as he got the glimpse of her body. Darien apologized and let her go.

"Alright, Agent Shields, if you think what I did was so great let's go talk about it then." She said leading the way to a small break room down the hall. She started to make herself a cup of tea as she heard Darien taking a seat. As she prepared her beverage, she could feel his eyes piercing into her back.

"_Calm down Serena! He is just a man and you literally just met him!" _her mind was screaming at her body to calm down. What was coming over her with this guy?

She turned around to find his eyes looking directly at her. She took a seat across from him, looking right back at him.

"So what do you want to know?" she asked him sipping from her cup breaking the silence between them.

"How were you able to get into Diamond's building?" he started to get a pen and notepad ready to take notes.

"Everyone has a chink in their armor Agent Shields. 'Diamond's" said Serena using her hands to quote his name "is the fact that he is a creature of habit. We had some good intel from an informant that used to work for him, I was able to figure out where he took the people he would kidnap and what kind of security he would have around them. My team also looked up schematics and blue prints of the building. Those are public records not hard to figure out where he would keep Andrew."

"Ah, yes, Andrew Furuhata, he was the soldier you recovered in your mission. Are you two in an intimate relationship?" Darien had to ask the question 99% was due to having to get every piece of information the other 1% was his slight curiosity if the woman before him was available or not.

Serena became irritated with his question and he could tell. She raised her eyebrow at him. Can't a girl just save her friend of the opposite sex and not have it involve some kind of sexual relationship? They were only friends, he was like a big brother to Serena, as chance may have it she and Andrew did all of their training together and after spending so much time with someone bonds of friendship were formed and nothing more. She put her cup down and begin to play with tea bag. Shaking her head slowly she laughed.

"Is that really relevant?" she replied looking at Darien. She didn't see any amusement in his eyes. She sighed. "No, Class One Sergeant Furuhata and I have only shared a friendship, never a bed. I've known him since I was a private in boot camp. I couldn't leave him to be tortured or killed by anyone. I know we would do the same for me." She looked away from Darien. Somehow talking about her sex life to this stranger was a bit embarrassing. Not there was much to tell at this point in her life.

Darien had inward satisfaction in knowing that the woman before him wasn't sharing a bed with anyone._ 'You don't know that, you just know it's not the other soldier involved.' _His mind screamed. He cleared his throat.

"Who's your informant?"

"I can't tell you that, one of my soldiers got that piece of information and besides he wouldn't be any good to you, all he did was work security details in Diamond's other buildings, everything else he learned about Diamond was hear-say from other coworkers. Nothing about the dirty stuff you guys need to nail him with." She didn't know exactly who this Diamond was, hell before last night she thought he was entrepreneur guy who helped people with his extra money he had. Darien didn't look extacly please with her answer.

"I need you to throw me a bone here Serena-"

"That's sergeant Tsukino to you Agent Shields." She interrupted him. "I am giving you what I know, I did my research went in there and took my friend out. End of story. Who will trust me if I give you the people who give me my intel? Would you hand yours over?" she snapped at him. What was he? Green? He didn't know the rules of the field?

Darien put his pen down. And thought about what she was saying, he knew she had a point. But he needed to get this mad man off the streets and into a cell to rote which is what Diamond deserved. He started to rub his eyes in frustration.

"Do you know exactly who Diamond is?" Darien asked her.

"To be honest, this situation seems to be way above my pay grade sir."

"It is _Sergeant _Tsukino" he emphasized her rank this time. "These are international, well connected, in the lime light kind of waters we're treading. Not the kind of person we can smother in their sleep and the whole world doesn't even blink at the news of his death." He saw she was tougher than she looked. He liked where her loyalties laid and the fact she wanted to keep things as professional as possible made him want to know her even more.

"I understand, Agent Shields but the mission I performed was a rescue mission. Going in getting the person out and having an escape plan. Like a robbing a bank, the people who go in and get the money and leave usually get away with it not the ones who take hostages and look around every safety deposit and what for every cop to surround them." She said starting to stand up.

"Work for me." He stated to her. Serena stopped and blinked at him.

"What?" was all she managed to reply. Sitting back down to look at him. Was he offering her a job?

"Work for me. You obviously know what to do and how to do it, you don't lack convictions and I could use a fresh pair of eyes in the field for this one." Darien shrugged looking at her. He saw the confusion in her eyes. "With you I have fresh leads and your hands aren't as tied as mine." he finished giving her that boyish grin again.

Her heart fluttered. She was beginning to be annoyed with herself and her inward reactions towards him. Serena didn't know if working for the agency was a good idea, especially with this attraction she felt towards him. To be able to nail that son of bitch Diamond… All of sudden he got up from his chair interrupting her thoughts and began to walk out of the break area.

"Just think it over, I'm sure your answer will not disappointment." He said as he walked out.

* * *

Kunzite was pushed roughly up against the wall as a familiar blonde's hands roamed his body and started to make quick work of his tie and shirt as she kissed his lips passionately. He placed both his hands on her round and full bottom pushing his arousal into her. She moaned her need for him as he broke the kiss and started leaving kisses down her neck.

"Mina…" he growled into her mouth. Not being able to contain his desire for any longer he picked her up, instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. He backed her onto the table in the room, breaking the kiss he started to fumble with her uniform trousers and pushed them down, as his hands were busy getting into her pants, Mina's hands were busy getting Kunzite out of his.

She didn't know what it was about him but he was the only man that with one word her panties practically came off by themselves. She pulled him closer by his belt and she began to unbuckle them, then the button on his pants, her heart was doing summersaults as her fingers began to bring the zipper down. His pants fell down to his ankles. She felt him break away from her and saw that he was looking down at her. He didn't say a word but his eyes were screaming everything unsaid between them.

Never breaking away his gaze he entered her. She let out a moan and almost fell back completely from the ecstasy he gave her, his hands stopped her as he wrapped one arm around her small waist and the other grabbing onto locks of her blonde her. He placed his mouth on hers once again to quiet her moans and gasps of delight.

His pace was fast and relentless, he was showing her much he had missed her the last couple of years. Hell he didn't even know exactly how much until he had seen her and now to have her in his arms was priceless. He felt her wrap her legs around him once again holding him tight against her. Kunzite closed his eyes, he could tell by how she gripped him she so close. He brought his lips to her neck and began to suckle the sensitive skin there.

For Mina that was it. She stilled as her whole body reacted to the waves of pleasure going through her. He legs practically shaking and her thighs and legs gripping so tightly around him he couldn't move. She fell weakly against him as she fell from her high and with a few more short thrusts he let himself go as well.

They both stayed still for a second, each trying to catch their breath from their intense session. Mina was the first to speak.

"Just like the good old days." She breathed. His head was laying on her chest and she ran her fingers through his silky white hair before she tried to unwrap herself from him. He looked up and gave her one long kiss that finished in even smaller kisses around her nose.

"Yes, I would even dare say better." Kunzite said reluctantly letting her go. He watched as she tried to put herself back together and did the same. She smiled at him when she was done looking like a soldier more or else.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked. When she saw him she couldn't believe it. He looked better than she even remembered. His tall and elegant frame towering over her in his sexy suit. She tried to act cool but when he asked her to into the other room to talk her first instinct as soon as the door closed behind them was to have her way with him, she didn't give him the opportunity to utter another word. To her delight he had responded in the same.

"Your mission." And with those words the two reconnected lovers were all business again.

* * *

Author's Note: Soooo I had made a small mistake, Malachite is actually supposed to be Kunzite, I will update my other two chapters accordingly! Sorry for the inconvenience guys!

I also want to thank you for the reviews! They gave me inspiration to finish the chapter a lot sooner! Let me know what you thought!

Thank you again!


	4. Sparks Fly

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Loved them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Thanks.

Chapter 3: Sparks Fly

Serena opened the door to her apartment and immediately inhaled the scent.

"Home sweet home." She said aloud to no one happily. She yawned as she put her bags down and looked at the mail. Her eyes looked over the envelopes and quickly discarded them to the side. _Nothing important there_ she thought as she headed into the rest of the house.

Serena was a bit young to own a loft like hers but her quick work up the ranks of the militia had given her the opportunity for many monetary bonuses and the fact her dad also left her some money didn't hurt. Not really having anyone to spend her money on she put it all into the comfort of her home.

It was a modest but very beautiful space. There were three bedrooms, an open kitchen lay out, a living room and two bathrooms, the master being in her bedroom. Each room decorated with warm colors, accurately reflecting her personality.

She made her way up the stairs and into the bedroom. First thing she did was take her weapon from the holster, checked how many rounds she had left and placed it in the night stand. She began to do quick work of her boots and uniform, leaving the discarded clothes forgotten on the floor, making her way to the bathroom she realized how badly she really needed a shower. She looked back at her bed longingly, it was inviting her in.

"I'll be back lover!" she said as if her bed was really going to give her a reply, she chuckled to herself. She turned the shower on to a nice hot temperature and let it run as she went to inspect herself in the mirror. She let her hair down, it was a little matted from the night's work, and her skin looked a little flushed from riding her bike home. She touched the bandage on her shoulder, she was lucky things had worked out for her, that man was not part of the plan but she had a suspicion he was the Diamond guy the Intel Agency wanted. Why hadn't she heard of him sooner? Her face scrunched in confusion but overall she was happy with who she saw in the mirror. She had gone against orders but she got Andrew back and the thought alone brought a smile to her delicate lips.

Discarding her panties and bra on the floor, she stepped into the shower, letting the hot water warm her skin. Her mind was still turning the wheels from the rest of the night as she dipped her head under the water. And now, Agent Darien Shields, boy he made quite the entrance. Her skin became even more flushed remembering how he had walked in on her state of undress… she pushed the memory of the dark look in his eyes to the back of her head and started thinking only of the professional angle. She didn't want to work for the Intel Agency she liked the current conditions in her division now but her mind went to Diamond aiming his weapon at her and what he did to Andrew… _Enough said, Serena, you're going to accept his offer._

With her mind made up she turned the water off grabbing a towel and got herself ready for bed. Slipping into the warm inviting sheets she laid her head on the pillow, she looked at the time 2:30 AM. When was the last time she went to bed at a decent hour? Goddess, when was the last time she even invited someone to share her bed? Serena sighed at her lack of a social life and especially sex life. Serena groaned and shut the last light off drifting into well-deserved slumber.

* * *

Darien was walking into the Intel Agency a bit late. He had started getting everything ready for Serena after he and Kunzite left. Darien knew she was going to come around. After taking a look at her file this was right up her ally especially since the whole case had a personal touch with her comrade Andrew. It was all going to fall perfectly in place and he would have Diamond behind bars in no time.

Security saw him coming and let him through without the fuss of scanning him. They had known Darien for a long time and this morning he looked frazzled with his shirt folded up to his elbows a pile of paper under one arm and the other holding a much needed coffee since he worked into the late night. He nodded towards the guards and was about to keep rushing over to one of the elevators and into his office. His gut was telling him she'd be here any minute. He also had Andrew coming in to get his debrief since by the time they had gotten to him he was out like a light. He had phoned in to say he would be by later in the morning.

The receptionist eyed him down and through her best smile at him.

"Good morning, Darien" she purred. He chuckled. He still had it even looking all disheveled.

* * *

Serena parked her black Kawasaki Ninja in one of the visitor spots in the huge parking lot. Taking off her helmet she looked up at the sky scraper with mirrors for walls.

"Ok, here goes nothing," she said to herself. Walking through the doors she saw a tight security line. The personnel there asked her to take off her shoes as well as her leather jacket and any metals on her. She did as she was told but was mentally smacking herself for wearing her calf length boots, she took those off along with everything else that was requested.

When she was finally done getting herself together, she was told she needed to see the receptionist up front. Walking over to a tall desk silver desk with an extremely attractive brunette Serena was beginning to wonder if she was visiting Agent Shields or boarding a plane.

"Hi, I am here to see Agent Darien Shields." Serena said still adjusting herself.

The brunette looked up and smiled at Serena but the smile never reached her eyes as she gave Serena 'the look'. Suddenly, she felt slightly underdressed having come by to see him wearing jeans, a white top and a leather jacket that matched her tan boots, and her hair done in a simple side braid, while everyone around her wore crisp office pencil skirts, suits and had their hair neatly cut or in a bun.

"Of course! Is he expecting you?" she asked too sweetly. Serena felt her annoyance rising.

"No but I am sure if you phone him he won't be disappointed." She replied just as sweetly back. The brunette gave her a sharp look as she picked up the phone. Serena swore she heard her mumble something about 'that's what they all say' but ignored it as the receptionist began to dial buttons on her phone.

"Tell him that Class 1 Sergeant Serena Tsukino is here." Ha! Take that Serena thought as she saw the receptionist's eyes widen a little at the title of her rank. She wasn't another bimbo here to see "Darien" she was a legit visitor!

The receptionist's whole demeanor changed as soon as Darien picked up. She announced Serena's arrival to him. "Yes, Darien, I understand, you're welcome." She practically purred. Serena lifted a delicate eyebrow. First name basis? No wonder she had such a nasty attitude towards her and suspected the brunette treated any woman coming to see him the same way.

She handed Serena visitor's badge and without even looking up told her to take the elevator to the 39th floor. More annoyed by her rudeness Serena didn't answer and went to take the elevator and pressed the correct button.

"Calm down Serena, we only kill bad guys." she said to herself while clasping her badge to her coat.

When she got to the floor she walked out of the elevator to find herself in front of another reception area. This floor however felt much warmer than the first floor, she was standing on a crème colored carpet while the walls were a light green shade decorated with various portraits.

Serena saw yet another brunette behind the desk. Surprised, when this brunette looked up and smiled at her. _Finally a friendly face!_ She thought.

"Hello, Ms. Tsukino, Mr. Shields is waiting for you, please come this way!" she chirped happily. Serena followed her. For some reason, as they got closer to her door she felt butterflies begin to intensify in her stomach. She took a deep breath. The nicer brunette ushering her in through a large pair of doors. On the door read his name and his job title:

_Darien Shields_

_Executive Agent for National Affairs_

Top dog she thought as she walked in. Darien looked up from his desk where he was busy on the phone. His eyes stilled for a moment on her face and then ran down her body quickly as he motioned her to come in and sit down. She walked over to the plush seat in front of his desk and plopped herself down on it. _Those damn eyes,_ she thought

"Thank you…" Serena trailed off.

"Molly! And you are welcome, let me know if you need anything!" and with that she was gone closing the door behind her.

Serena crossed her legs as she waited for Darien to get off the phone. He seemed to be talking to someone important as every other word out of his mouth was 'yes sir' and of 'course sir'. A moment later he hung up. His full attention now being able to focus on her.

"Sergeant Tsukino! I knew you wouldn't disappointment me." he said giving her an award winning smile as he got up from his desk and walked towards her. She grinned back at him.

"Well I have a special interest in this case, taking in I think he tried to blow my head off and kidnapped my friend." She half joked. Serena took a good look at him. His eyes gleamed with amusement as strands of his black hair fell in those dark blue eyes like he had styled them there. With his shirt folded to his elbows she saw the well-defined muscles of his fore arms. Her eyes traveled to the three buttons of his shirt were undone giving her a preview of his chiseled chest. Goddess, he was a specimen.

"Wars have been started over less." He joked back. "I have a whole team ready for us. My best guys, including myself, of course, and just got authorization to use any equipment however and whenever we need it from upstairs." he said to her folding his arms in front of his chest. Serena smiled at him as she got up and walked over to see his view from the office.

Darien's eyes followed her every move. It was his turn to look at her. He did not miss the way her hips swayed from side to side as she walked away, her jeans, unlike the pants from the previous night, hugged every curve of her long, strong legs. His eyes traveled up to her derriere and stopped there as his mind filled with some ideas of what to do with that ass. He felt his groin react to the dirty thoughts in his mind. He was taken out if his day dream when she began to talk.

"I have conditions." She said simply. Goddess, she could feel his eyes on her like a hawk. She turned around to face him, catching exactly where his eyes had wandered to. She rolled her eyes at him but still felt her body react under his smoldering gaze.

"Which are?" His eyes lifted slowly to her. He didn't hide the fact that he was looking her, he couldn't. She was a sight to take in and he did like a blind mine seeing the sun for the first time.

"First, I don't go anywhere without my team." Serena said to him with one hand on her hip.

"My team is more than efficient." Darien replied coolly.

"I need _my_ girls, Agent Shields, they are my eyes and ears on a mission like this one. I'm not asking you to drop your team, I'm saying let's bring them too. If this guy is anything like you say he is, you'll need all the help you can get." She said matter-of-factly.

"Ok. Point taken. What else?" he asked her. Damn, he loved a woman who knew her shit.

"Second, I am working _with_ you, not _for_ you." She said to him. He gave her an amused look to which she responded with a raised eyebrow. _What the hell was so funny?!_

"Ok, you want in on the details, I will share with you what I can. Fair enough?" he responded.

"No." she said her tone unwavering. "You're asking me for help. I need the 411 on everything." She saw he was thinking things over in his head.

"Fine, you'll know as much as I do but you will still be technically under my orders." he said. "This is my operation, sergeant, I have you on board for help, but I will be the team leader."

"Fine. But I still control my people." She said a little sharply.

"Fine." he asked still amused. He hadn't realized how close they had gotten, they must have kept stepping closer towards each other during their conversation. They were like magnets. He put his hand out for her to shake.

"You laugh now…" she trailed off, half teasing half serious, taking his hand for the shake.

A deliciously warm sensation filled her palm, to her arm and then her whole body, stirring an almost phantom feeling down low in the pit of her stomach. The atmosphere around them was becoming electrifying, everything inside of her said to throw herself on him. Which made Serena want to run in the opposite direction.

She saw that his eyes transformed from midnight blue to almost black, flooding with lust. Their intensity keeping her frozen in place, his gaze burning into her. _Say something!_ Her mind screamed but her body was no longer her own and only managed to open her mouth slightly in a pathetic attempt to break the trance she was in.

Darien saw her lips part, not wanting to lose the moment, squeezed her hand a little tighter. He too felt the electricity in the air, his eyes focused on her moist pink lips, parted, like an invitation. He was like a moth to the fire. He brought the back of his other hand to caress the side of her face, leaning in he captured her lips with his own. Darien had never tasted sweeter lips; suddenly someone knocked once on his door, the pair separating quickly as a tall blonde burst through his office door.

"Hey, Darien! Got Furhata's...statement.." said a handsome blond. His voice trailing off at the scene in front of him. A short blonde putting her hands in her back pockets with a slight blush and his boss putting a hand through his hair nonchalantly. He hadn't bothered to wait to be asked to walk in, they had so much work to do he let himself in. He grinned.

Serena took another step back from Darien slightly mortified. She wanted to slap the man's grin off his face. How could she lose control like that?! She just met the bloody man! Darien cleared his throat and leaned against his desk ignoring his friend.

"Great! Is he still here, Jadeite?" he asked coolly as if the heated moment hadn't ever happened. But inside he was on fire. His hand and lips were burning with desire where he had touched her. "And this is Sergeant Tsukino."

"Yes, sir he is and very nice to meet you, sergeant we look forward to working with you." Replied Jadeite giving her one nod her way his grin still on. He had a funny feeling he interrupted something.

"Thanks, same here. Andrew's here?" she asked trying to take the unwanted attention off of her. Her head was still spinning from the simple yet most erotic kiss she had ever experienced. _UGH! Stop Serena! You JUST MET HIM!_

As if on cue Andrew walked into Darien's office. "Serena!" he exclaimed as soon as he saw her, he walked over put her in a big, strong bear hug. He swung her around in a circle then put her down but still didn't let go of her. She squealed involuntarily as he friend showed her affection.

"It hurts to hug you but I don't even care. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I owe you big!" He breathed. Still not letting go, he could hear her muffle voice trying to something and then felt her hands poke his sides, he put her at arm's length and saw her gulping for air.

"Couldn't breathe!" her eyes softened when she looked at her good friend. His eye black and cuts here and there on his face. "Andrew I only did what you would have done for me."

Darien cleared his throat casually to interrupt the two 'friends' as she had called them but they looked like two separated lovers who had reunited after a long time. They were even on first name basis!

Still smiling she looked over to Darien. The kiss pushed to the back of her mind for later dissection.

"Do you mind if we continue this another time?"

"I'm afraid not, we have a lot of things to discuss, especially now that your team will be joining you." Darien said coldly. He saw her smile drop slightly.

"Andrew, by my place later we'll catch up!" she told him.

"I'll be there!" Andrew replied and turn towards Darien who was speaking to him now

"I wanted to thank you in person Sergeant Furuhata for your cooperation in our investigation." Darien said and signaled Jadeite they were all set. Andrew nodded at Darien and headed towards the door.

"Anything I can do! I'll see you later, Serena." He said on his way out with Jadeite behind him.

This time, to Serena's relief, no one shut the door.

* * *

Two hours later Darien had finally let Serena go. Yeah, being in covert affairs was always fun but the paper work before was so dreadful, when everyone knew the documents would get blacked out and tagged 'TOP SECRET' so no one reads it.

Speeding down the streets she thanked the gods when the mood from the kiss had not revived, she made sure to just act normal like nothing had happened. He had done the same, well, almost. His mood had had become a little cold towards after Andrew had left.

The memory of his lips on hers drove her crazy. She wasn't the kind to just kiss any guy, after just meeting them! Especially ones that she'd be working with! She couldn't deny she was attracted to him but that was crazy! She revved the engine picking up speed she once again pushed the memory aside, Andrew must have been waiting at her place.

She pulled up to him waiting for her the stoop.

"Sheesh, the boss let you leave now?" he asked looking at the time.

"Ugh, yeah, tell me about it! You know how I hate paper work." Serena walked up to him and opened the door. "So what's your poison tonight? Beer" she asked grinning at him hoping to forget her professional slip up with lots of alcohol and laughter.

"You know me so well." He grinned and followed her upstairs.

After a few drinks and some of Serena's terrible food, they were on the deck, each with a drink on their hand looking at the night sky. Both in a comfortable silence.

"You need to find yourself a man Serena." Andrew teased her. "You're going to explode from sexual frustration one of these day." He dodged a full water bottle aimed at his head and laughed.

"I am doing quite fine without a man, thank you!" she snapped at him. She knew he had behaved himself too well throughout the afternoon.

"I know you're doing fine," he said his tone a little more serious "it's just that ever since Seiy-" he saw her death glare and didn't finish the name. "HIM, you haven't really dated outside of the few blind dates the girls have set up for you. This whole thing has just made to stop and think about making a family or something you know?"

Serena looked at him. He was right, she hadn't really been with anyone serious in a long time. Seiya had broken her heart by making her chose her career or him almost 2 years ago. He had been unwilling to compromise on any level. He wanted all of her or nothing. Despite all the love she felt for him she held her ground and told Seiya she wasn't dropping her life for him. She knew he was an ass for putting her in that position but that didn't make the pain an easier.

"I know what you mean." She said. "It's just, you know, it's different for me, no man is going to wait for a woman soldier to come home from different missions while he takes care of the family. Seiya, was proof of that. I love my job, Andrew. And for now work and a vibrator suffice." She said the last part grinning at him. Andrew started to laugh throwing the bottled water back at her.

Andrew left shortly after that. Leaving her mind a jumbled mess with him bring up Seiya, Darien and his kiss. _Agent Shields_, she reminded herself. She flopped on her couch and grabbed her phone. She had some organizing to do as well for her team. She dialed for her second in command.

"Mina? Yeah, it's me, we got a new mission." She grinned into the phone.

Author's Note: I made this chapter a little longer and from here on out they may getting longer than this. So here we go! The next chapters should definitely have some more action in it. And the other girls as well. I love reviews so don't be afraid to post!


End file.
